


I'll Carry You Home (Tonight)

by awesomecookies



Series: Let's set the world on fire [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crossdressing, Gen, Good o'l meet up in the bar, How Do I Tag, I am so bored help, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, baddass! Katsuki Yuuri, i don't really know how this came out, implied/referenced past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: "One would think that you are getting sloppy Vitya. And we don't wan't that don't we?" The feminine voice dropped an octave lower, still seductive as ever.The man drew away as if burned, eyes wide with surprise. Cold sweat dropped from his forehead as he gaped at the grinning woman before him. Nobody called him by that name since three years ago. Not since..."Yuuri?!" He didn't dare say it more than a whisper."Hello Vitya.





	1. I'll Carry You Home (Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah....I dunno even....I'm just putting it here cause well....
> 
> Also I don't have a beta so I'm sorry in advance for the wrong grammar and misspellings. Yeah English is not my first language. 
> 
> The title comes from 'We Are Young' by Fun.:
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Strange," the woman drawled. Her coffee brown eyes twinkled under the pub's dim lights. She stared somewhere in the distance. Her manicured nails tapped on the sleek surface of the bar. The other hand clutched on the crystal glass, drink swirling slowly inside. "That I should find you here of all places." Her rosy lips twitched into a smirk, sensual and cunning. She eyed the man before her, bespoken in a crisp suit, tailored to fit his figure.  
  
The man turned to face the woman. A single brow was raised in a silent question, like there were many things he'd like to say. The man stared at her for quite awhile. His ice blue stare met brown ones, and while the latter was playful and flirty, the former was all withdrawn. He seemed to decide against it in the end.  
  
"I don't think we've ever met miss," The man muttered, eyes still warry at the stranger sitting next to him.   
  
"Haven't we?" She huffed a breathy laugh, one that earned her a pointed look from the gentleman.   
  
She was stunning. He had to admit. Ebony hair curled up into a bun atop her head, made to show her pale neck. The diamonds she wore complemented her black dress, hugging her lithe body, bringing out all the right curves. Although her chest may be just a tad bit lacking, overall still fine all the same.  
  
"I never forget a face." She chuckled. She set her glass on the tabe top, turning to face the gentleman fully. "Especially one as pretty as yours."   
  
"I'm sorry. But I think you're mistaken. I've never met you before." A silent rejection. He hoped she would actually take hint. Once he would have flirted with her, would've played the game. He was a lot different now.  
  
"You need to relax." She purred. A hand found its way to his thigh. He stiffened at the touch. The woman huffed a breathy chuckle. The hand slid up to his chest, pulling him by the tie until her lips were just a hairsbreadth away from his ear. So so close. Her breath tingled on his neck. She smelled like lavender and pine and something else entirely. Something familiar. Something muddled through the years.   
  
"One would think that you are getting sloppy Vitya. And we don't wan't that don't we?" The feminine voice dropped an octave lower, still seductive as ever.  
  
The man drew away as if burned, eyes wide with surprise. Cold sweat dropped from his forehead as he gaped at the grinning woman before him. Nobody called him by that name since three years ago. Not since...  
  
"Yuuri?!" He didn't dare say it more than a whisper.   
  
"Hello Vitya." Now that he beheld her closer, he could see that the woman was not at all a woman but a man in disguise. Every detail become clearer, such as the obvious beginnings of the hair extensions so carefully arranged, of make up so painstakingly applied. He knew. He once enjoyed seeing them on the male before him, and the activities after these dress ups were very memorable. Lastly, the flat chest was actually because of the entire lack of it. He'd never actually figured out how Yuuri managed to wear an entirely different skin so skillfully.  
  
"I'm glad to see that the years did little change to you." He winked. Yuuri had always been a disguise master. Victor harden his gaze. He will not let himself falter, not even when faced with a phantom of his past. He swallowed. Once. Twice.  
  
"Can't say the same to you," He decided to reply, his voice came out rougher than he intended. Yuuri let out a laugh. He seemed to enjoy laughing a lot tonight, eyes sparkling under the dim light. They still glittered like warm amber. Victor slid his gaze to his shoulder. He tried not to think of the bullet that was once imbeded there some lifetime ago. He gritted out. "How's the arm?"  
  
Yuuri's grin became predatory.   
  
"Not any better no thanks to you. Still hurts like a bitch at times," He sighed as he picked up his glass and downed it all in one go. "But I suppose the same can be said to your sex life so I don't think it's that bad."   
  
Victor almost choked. Heat crept in his face so quickly. It had been three years past. Three years since. And yet...  
  
"Why are you here?" He stifled a groan. He won't let him have the satisfaction of embarrassing him. Yuuri knew. Oh if that smirk could gloat, it would. But if it was luck or mercy, Yuuri thankfully didn't press. Then again, that glint in his eye never ended well for him. Victor swallowed.  
  
"Can't I just come and see you because I missed you?" Yuuri batted his thick lashes coquettishly. Any lesser man would have fallen into his snare already. Just as Victor did once.  
  
"Cut the bullshit." He snapped.   
  
Yuuri's manicured fingers drummed on the table top. A steady rhythm. He only ever did that when he's deep in thought. Their gazes were locked, both unwilling to relent. A minute passed. Two.   
  
"Hmm..." The male before him shifted in his seat. A perfectly smooth leg crossed over the other. His dress hiked up higher, showing more skin on his thigh. Victor tried not to look at it, tried not as much as glance towards it. Yuuri tipped his head to the side. As if confused. But Victor knew. It was all part of his scheme.  
  
"If you don't believe me, then what exactly do you think am I doing here?" He whispered. A sensuous upturn of his rosy mouth. A lick on the lips. Victor's eyes betrayed him and followed the movement. He immediately snapped them back up to his eyes.   
  
"Come on, you know exactly why I'm here Vitya." There were those manicured fingers again tap tap tapping on the table top, now in an erratic pattern. Dark brown eyes gazed upon his soul. Tempting. Seductive. Once Victor was but a weak man. A very weak man. He paid gravely for that mistake. He won't make that mistake once again.  
  
"You aren't even trying to hide the fact that you're after my target," Victor gritted out. Yuuri still exuded an air of confidence in his missions. However, It isn't like him to engage early on. Despite how sure he is, Yuuri often kept to the shadows. How will he act when Victor already knew of his presence?  
  
"You caught me. Although to be honest, meeting you was all but a coincidence. I didn't expect you to be part of the equation. Perhaps my employer was anticipating your interest in the same target. It would make sense why he'd ask for me specifically." Yuuri shrugged and signalled the bartender for another glass. Apparently his inflated ego, along with his love for liquor hadn't change over the years.  
  
"And what are you implying with that?" Victor arched a brow. Yuuri ignored his pointed look and found his glass of Scotch more interesting. Typical.  
  
"Let's be honest, you don't stand a chance against me." Yuuri scoffed. He downed the drink in one gulp. He must've felt the burn of the alcohol because he suppressed a well concealed shudder.  
  
That might be true once. But he's determined to prove him wrong.  
  
"Aren't you a cocky bitch?" Victor huffed. Yuuri barked a laugh.  
  
"I was your bitch once," Yuuri gave him an amused look. "I'm definitely cocky," His voice lowered an octave, something intense simmered in his eyes. He gave him a stare that triggered so many memories in Victor's mind, most of which were spent splayed over crisp white sheets, writhing wantonly as pleasure over pleasure shot through his body. Memories from the past that were best left alone.   
  
A look at Yuuri's eyes confirmed that he knew well what Victor was thinking of. Yuuri raked them over his body in a slow teasing manner. He licked his lips once again, a tad more lecherous than last time. He looked like he would devour Victor whole as he whispered. "and I know you know I'm talking about something else."   
  
Victor felt his face burn, something in his gut felt warm and anticipating, something singing in his blood, the familiar thrill brewing in his erratic pulse. He was strong. Victor convinced himself like a never ending mantra in his head. He should walk away and leave.  
  
And yet, even after three years, this man always managed to render him speechless. Always left him guessing. And as Victor gaped there, maybe he was still a weak man after all.  
  
Yuuri moved closer.   
  
His lips were just inches away, he could capture them anytime he wished to do so. He could do unsavoury things to him and his flimsy dress. He could take him now and forget about everything, forget about the past three years. Forget about betrayal, and gunshots, and the lies. Maybe they could just forget about sides, and allegiances, and think only of this feeling tonight.  
  
Victor's eyes started to close just as Yuuri's own fluttered shut. He could smell the scent of lavender and pine, intoxicating him in a hazy dream. He could feel his breath, his warmth. Just a little bit more.  
  
"I truly did miss you Victor. I just hoped we could've met somewhere else."   
  
Yuuri whispered before their lips could truly meet. Victor's eyes fluttered open as Yuuri pulled away, staring at him with a certain saddness. It was the only sincere thing he seemed to have said in the entire encounter. Yuuri pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, patting it with his hand before tossing some bills on the counter, standing up to leave.   
  
Victor blinked away his train of thoughts in a daze. Distantly, he could hear the alarms going off. People were panicking all over. Before Victor could react though, Yuuri was already gone. He blended in the crowds too easily.   
  
Yuuri wasn't the main player. He was just the distraction. For him specifically. A laid out trap solely for him. The Living Legend's only weakness, the Delilah to his Samson.   
  
People were screaming, glass shattered, a wave of disoriented wealthy businessmen and women were yelping out in confusion. It was absolute chaos. However to Victor, they were just muffled white noise, just a buzz in the background.  
  
Victor should curse his irresponsiblity. He should scold himself for letting his guard down, for getting distracted so easily. But all he could think was the ghost of a touch on his thigh, still burning hot. All he could think of was a pair of coffee amber eyes under dim yellow lights, the lingering scent of lavender and pine, and a soft press of red lips on his cheek, the phantom of its carress still tingling.  
  
"Victor!" Georgi finally found him amidst the panicking crowd, still lost in a daze. "Who was that woman?"   
  
Victor brought a hand up to his cheek, all logical notions out of his head. He knew he was very, very screwed. He barely managed a reply.  
  
"My ex."  
  
Georgi shot him a curious look, teetering between awe and disbelief.   
  
"Girlfriend?"   
  
Victor shut his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose. Tonight's memories would haunt him, along with all those he forced himself to lock away for three years. Jesus, he needed a drink. He needed to get plastered till next week. He needed a lot of things. He needed coffee brown eyes that sparkled like amber, needed the scent of lavender and pine. God, he was a mess.  
  
"No," He almost laughed. He was a wreck. All those years spent in forgetting, they've all come crashing back to bite him in the ass. He faced Georgi, staring at him dead in the eye as he answered.  
  
"My ex husband."


	2. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Yuuri's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha I....this spiraled out of control.
> 
> Yeah I kinda enjoyed people's reaction. I honestly didn't expect this to get recognition hahahaha so I got inspired to write Yuuri's POV... Yeah..another spur of the moment thing again
> 
> Well...enjoy? 
> 
> Also Chapter title comes from Some Nights by Fun. Idk the songs seemed to fit their situation hahaha

Yuuri strutted across the crowd in his candy red heels, nothing but confidence in his every stride, the scene all too familiar.   
  
He took a deep breath, willing himself to wear another skin. His other self is dead, this is another persona he has to wear. A wealthy daughter of a businessman, seductive, witty, powerful. It doesn't take much to have people groveling for him. The power of having people on their knees for him is intoxicating. It filled him with ecstasy.  
  
But he knew in the end this is all for show. He needed to focus. The night may be young, but he's not here to fool around. Tonight, he was working on a case. He looked at the CCTV near him, it followed his every move. That meant Phichit got in.  
  
_"Yuuri. Just received intel. Apparently someone else is after the files. Takeshi spotted a third party."_ Phichit's voice came from his ear piece. Yuuri shot a wink at one man who was eyeing him with a dumbstruck expression. Yuuri smirked when the man turned bright red and pointedly look away.  
  
"Have you discovered who it is?" Yuuri whispered inconspicuously. He straightened out his black, body fitting dress that hugged his every curve. He quite liked the dress. His back would be bare if not for the mesh covering it. It wasn't revealing anything, but it wasn't covering everything either. Scandalous. He liked the way the diamonds he wore shimmered in the dark fabric. They complimented each other. It reminded him too much of lingerie and bondage. The power of this dress was enough to seduce an entire room.  
  
_"No. But Minako had been hinting at this for a while now. Hold on I think I'm getting something. Try to keep your eyes open for anything."_ There was the faint sound of a keyboard clacking on the other side.   
  
They should be around here.  
  
Yuuri put on the guise of reapplying his makeup. He eyed the surroundings warily for any signs of suspicious behavior.  
  
There was a woman flirting too loudly with an elderly man. _Gold digger_. A man fidgeting in his suit. _New money_. An odd pair trading something in the shadows. _Addicts_. A middle aged man trying to fix his disheveled state. _Adulterer_.  
  
Yuuri looked away disinterestedly, nothing really worth noting of suspicions.  
  
"Phichit I think-" but Yuuri's words died in his throat. A flash of silver and blue caught the corner of his eye. His eyes widen in disbelief. It was impossible. Yet, it was unmistakably the same flash of silver. He hadn't seen it since three years ago.  
  
Suddenly he's back standing in a dim lit apartment, staring down cold blue eyes that reflected a mixture of horror, pain, anger and betrayal as he was held at gun point, his hand clutching at his own gun as blood dripped from his arm. Suddenly he's aiming his own gun at blue eyes and silver hair once again.  
  
"I found him." Yuuri muttered to his earpiece as he shook of the grim memory, still a bit off.  
  
_"What? Yuuri what are you talking about?"_    
  
"The Russians are after the files too. I just spotted a friend of theirs and coincidentally, a former friend of mine. I'll distract him. Tell Yuuko to carry on the plan. I'll take care of the third party." Yuuri weaved through the crowd to that mop of silver hair, finding his way to the bar's counter. The man sat on one of the stools, signaling the bartender for a glass of Vodka.   
  
_"Yuuri? Oh my god. Is that?!-"_  
  
But Yuuri wasn't listening anymore. His breath hitched. There, on that lonely bar counter, Victor Nikiforov sat.  
  
"Phi, I'm going to plant a signal jammer on his ear piece. Keep your eyes on me. I can't have his other associates contact him." Yuuri had the half mind to say, his eyes still trained on the man by the counter.  
  
Even after three years, Victor still looked so handsome. He exuded a certain grace that Yuuri just could not comprehend. He still looked ethereal under the dim golden lights. It took Yuuri's breath away.  
  
He sat on the stool left to Victor, just a seat away. He ordered for his own drink. He needed liquid courage if he wanted to survive this conversation.   
  
He tried to calm down, but the air around him felt so charged. Yuuri tried his best not to look at Victor. Instead, he focused on his glass of Scotch, trying to see the camera from its reflection. It was still facing them. Good.  
  
He took a sip. It may not be evident, but Yuuri could see the tension in Victor's muscles. He could almost see the way he gritted his teeth, a slight action of impatience. Even after three years, there were still parts of Victor that didn't entirely change. Yuuri didn't know why, but he felt slightly relieved at the knowledge.  
  
"Strange," he started, keeping his feminine voice so as to not rouse suspicion. "That I should find you here of all places." Yuuri put on his most seductive persona for show, garnering the male's attention. He looked at Yuuri with slight apprehension. A brow raised in question. Yuuri could see the gears turning in his head. Their eyes met and Yuuri felt the spark of electricity in his veins. He's standing on a precipice, the boundary between the past and the present blurred with those blue eyes.  
  
"I don't think we've ever met miss," Victor finally decided to say after the charged silence between them. Yuuri didn't know what to feel in the fact that he wasn't recognized.  
  
"Haven't we?" He laughed breathily. Perhaps he's actually moved on. And wasn't that a funny thought? Victor gave him a pointed look before giving him a once over. Oh there was appreciation in his look, perhaps even want, but not lust. Yuuri smirked.  
  
"I never forget a face." He chuckled. Perhaps he missed flirting with him too much. Yuuri faced Victor. "Especially one as pretty as yours."   
  
Yes. Definitely, he missed this too much.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I think you're mistaken. I've never met you before." He said tersely. Before their marriage, Victor was quite the playboy. Perhaps he had changed, if only for a bit.   
  
And maybe they weren't married anymore. But still, Yuuri felt the need to remind him just who it was he married before all shit broke loose.  
  
"You need to relax," Yuuri purred. He wanted to break that iron will, and Yuuri loved himself some challenges. His hand slid to his thigh. Victor grew rigid at the touch. He inched up to his chest, pulling the Russian by the tie until his lips were just a hairsbreadth away from Victor's ear. Yuuri eyed his earpiece. He planted the jammer with a single swipe of his finger.   
  
He's still distracted. Good.  
  
They were so close. Yuuri could smell Victor's expensive cologne. He loved this smell so much, mixed in Victor's natural scent.   
  
"One would think that you are getting sloppy Vitya. And we don't wan't that don't we?" Yuuri dropped the feminine voice without losing an ounce of seduction. The elaborate use of his pet name had Victor flinching. He pulled away in haste, skin paling as if he's just seen a ghost. A ghost of his past perhaps. Yuuri's lips twitched a little.  
  
"Yuuri?!" The Russian whispered in horror, just seem to take in the situation.  
  
"Hello Vitya." Yuuri smirked, calling him by that name once more. But it was all for show. He wasn't Yuuri's Vitya anymore. The past three years flashed in those blue eyes like lightning, fear, anger, sorrow, surprise muddled together. They seemed to clear back when the realization sunk in.  
  
"I'm glad to see that the years did little change to you." He winked, just to rile him up. Even if things had changed, it still gave Yuuri thrills when he flirted with the man.  
  
Hopefully Phichit had already activated the jammer. He doesn’t want any distraction.  
  
"Can't say the same to you," Victor's stare hardened. He sneaked a glance on his shoulder, a fraction of concern crossing his face before it turned back to being guarded. "How's the arm?"  
  
Yuuri grinned predatorily. The wound on his shoulder was to remind him of a life that he can never have, a life he foolishly thought he could get away with if he just thought and wished hard enough. He kept the bullet for keepsake, in the bottom of his drawers along with other keepsakes, but even without it, the scar would always be there as a reminder, a brand.  
  
"Not any better no thanks to you. Still hurts like a bitch at times,"  
  
He remembered feeling panic as blood soaked his button down shirt. Victor's horrified stare haunted his dreams. The betrayal etched in every line in his beautiful face kept him awake every night for the next year after that fateful day. He still had dreams about them till this day. Yuuri sighed, picking up his glass and drinking it in one go.  
  
"But I suppose the same can be said to your sex life so I don't think it's that bad." Yuuri added as a second thought. He must admit, making love with Victor had always been special. Nobody had ever compared. Oh those were very fun nights indeed.  
  
Victor almost choked. It was a hunch, but with that reaction, he confirmed the speculation true. Yuuri can't help but give a smug smirk.  
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
Yuuri found the slight flush in his face cute. It still brought out his freckles despite the concealer he slapped on himself.   
  
"Can't I just come and see you because I missed you?" He batted his lashes teasingly. He didn't know which was more amusing, seeing Victor infuriated with him and his advances. Or seeing him fall helplessly with his charms.  
  
"Cut the bullshit." He snapped. Yuuri hadn't felt this fun in a long time.  
  
But of course it had been way different before. Their banters were purely for entertainment back then. Witty quips and clever comebacks were always laced with a hint of fondness. Now, Yuuri isn't entirely sure if that was the case. There's a certain sort of edge in their words, a certain poison laced in every jibe. The hostility between them isn't welcomed. Yuuri despised every second of it.   
  
His eyes were still so blue.  
  
It was obvious in the way Victor lets himself get affected by his taunts that Yuuri still very much holds a leash to him, but the same thing goes for him. Yuuri knew that this game goes both ways. He knew a single wrong move could render either of them powerless. A wrong call could be his demise.  
  
"Hmm..." He shifted in his seat. He crossed his leg over the other, showing more skin on his thigh. Yuuri almost laughed at the internal struggle Victor went through as he tried not to look at the sliver of skin, to try not as much as glance towards it.   
  
Yuuri tipped his head to the side. As if confused, but actually just baring his neck for Victor to see. Yuuri remembered how he would attack it viciously when they made love. He'd wake up the next day to see it littered with love bites. Yuuri would wear it proudly like the most priceless piece of jewelry.  
  
"If you don't believe me, then what exactly do you think am I doing here?" He said softly. So much things left unsaid hung in the air, but even if they do talk, Yuuri isn't sure how to tell him everything. There was a moment of uncertainty shared between them.  
  
_"Yuuri,"_ Phichit's voice cut though the moment. Yuuri tried not to make it obvious. " _Yuuko had a run in with the Russians. Keep him close. We need more time. We can't have him running off to help."_  
  
Yuuri blinked to indicate that he received the memo. The camera was still faced this way. He licked his lips. Victor followed the movement with his eyes. All of his attention is poised to him. Perfect.  
  
Victor's gaze snapped back up to his eyes, as if only realizing his actions.   
  
"Come on, you know exactly why I'm here Vitya." He taunted. There was conflict in Victor's eyes, a battle was being fought within him. Yuuri wanted to see which of them would win. He tapped his fingers in an erratic pattern whilst staring him down.  
  
"You aren't even trying to hide the fact that you're after my target," Victor hissed. Yuuri continued tapping, an irregular rhythm to get him off beat.  
  
"You caught me. Although to be honest, meeting you was all but a coincidence. I didn't expect you to be part of the equation. Perhaps my employer was anticipating your interest in the same target. It would make sense why he'd ask for me specifically." Yuuri shrugged and signaled the bartender for a drink. That was a more lie than it was the truth. All of them were expecting a third party all this time. Although Yuuri truly didn't know it was going to be Victor. But throughout the years, Yuuri knew Victor was prideful, and he needed him distracted.  
  
"And what are you implying with that?" Victor gave him a pointed look. He stared at his glass to tick him some more, that and to check if the camera was on them.   
  
It wasn't.  
  
_"Yuuri. I've lost visual. You need to hold on."_  
  
"Let's be honest, you don't stand a chance against me." That wasn't true though. Victor very well had the power to take him down anytime. Yuuri scoffed. He downed the drink in one go, wincing when he heard the faint sound of gunshots from his ear piece. A certain dread churned in his gut. He started tapping his fingers in a beat. There was too much silence. Yuuri tensed.  
  
"Aren't you a cocky bitch?" Victor huffed. Yuuri barked out a laugh. He can only pray that Victor would take it as a sign of arrogance rather than nervousness. His tapping started a pattern, hopefully one that Victor wouldn't catch, his earlier show of peculiar habits obscuring this one. He supposed he could use Victor's knowledge of his habits to an advantage.  
  
Tap Tap Tap...Taap..Tap Taap..Taap..Tap Tap Taap..Tap Tap Tap....  
  
_Status._  
  
Yuuri hoped Phichit got his Morse code. Yuuri hoped they were okay. God, he hoped they were still _alive._ There was slight shuffling from the other side.

_“Yuuri?”_

 Yuuri nearly loosed a sigh of relief. He kept it in, least Victor suspect anything.  
  
"I was your bitch once," Just as much as how Victor was his bitch once too. Yuuri gave him an amused look. "I'm definitely cocky," He dropped his voice, coating words with faux sweetness, a taste of what he could have, but can never get. He licked his lips once more, making sure to show his desire in his eyes when he traced every line in his body with his eyes. This was a dangerous game. "And I know you know I'm talking about something else."   
  
Yuuri remembered nights of passion, of warmth and sweat. He remembered nights on dim rooms with only the moon illuminating the place. Oh yes those were sweet nights indeed. When where Yuuri started and ended was all but a blur, and Victor was all next to him. When both of them are connected, and sweat and scents mingled together to become one.   
  
He knew Victor was thinking these too.   
  
_"Yuuri, Yuuko got it. You need to get out."_  
  
Yuuri continued to tap on the tabletop. The erratic pattern slowly making out a message once more, the meaning undeniable.  
  
_Go Exit Plan._  
  
"Got it. Be ready in three."

Yuuri was glad things mostly went according to plan. But sadly the night had come to an end, and their little game would stop here too. Victor still looked so beautiful. And perhaps he was still his Vitya after all these years, not exactly the same, but still his. Yuuri admittedly didn't want it to end here. Perhaps it was just the spur of the moment, perhaps it was the way that the light made Victor unfairly ethereal.  
  
Yuuri moved closer.   
  
Victor's eyes started to close just as Yuuri's own fluttered shut.   
  
He wanted to kiss the man so badly. He does. He wanted to ravish him just like before. But really, who was he to be so cruel to kiss him then leave him behind? They had obligations, allegiances. Victor's destiny was different from him. They couldn't rewrite the stars. Nobody can. There isn't a place in this world for the two of them.

 

So Yuuri stopped.  
  
"I truly did miss you Victor. I just hoped we could've met somewhere else."   
  
He whispered. Their lips were only inches apart. Victor's eyes fluttered open as Yuuri pulled away. He stared at Victor with a sorrow. Not everything he wants, he gets. He knew that, but maybe in some universe, he could only hope they did. He could only hope that in some other world, he'd be able to wake up every morning to the sight of silver hair splayed on the sheets next to him once more.  
  
He could only wish him happiness.  
  
Yuuri pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. He patted it with his hand. Parting is such a sweet sorrow. He savored the feel of Victor's skin, the heat on his hand, the sight of his blue eyes before tossing some bills on the counter and standing up to leave, a dazed Victor was probably on his wake.  
  
The alarms went off. The blame would go to the Russians, a little cruel, but necessary. They had to keep their trail as hidden as possible. There was panic in the room, the people were hurriedly running off to the exits. Yuuri casually blended with them, snatching a coat and a hat from the crowds with ease, becoming an entirely new persona.  
  
He headed off to their rendezvous point, a black limo already waiting for him as their getaway car. He opened the door, a woman and two men were already seated inside.  
  
"Yuuri!" Yuuko sighed in relief.  
  
"You got it?" He asked her as he sat next to the men. Nishigori and Phichit nodded to him in greeting, the latter still sifting through their newly acquired information.  
  
"Of course." She replied with a grin. "On the other hand..." She trailed away, uncharacteristically serious. He knew where this was leading to.  
  
"I know." He sucked a deep breath.  
  
.Victor's blue eyes still haunted him.  
  
"As you know, my ex-husband is probably fuming right now, so I suggest we get a move on because they will be out for blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual kudos and comments are appreciated :) Come yell at me on tumblr :D
> 
> https://awesome-cookies-and-cream.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: I realized I have never posted a multi chapter fic

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you think? hahaha come talk to me in my tumblr https://awesome-cookies-and-cream.tumblr.com/ if you liked it...hahaha (I'm lonely XD )
> 
> Edit: holy shit?? Umm I've never got this many kudos before??!! OMG!! Thank you all of you!!!


End file.
